Mistress Centipede
is a demon that is first encountered by Kagome in the modern world when she was looking for her cat Buyō. The demon emerged from the well in the Higurashi family shrine and pulled her in, transporting her to the feudal era. Overview Fifty years ago, before the creation of Naraku, Mistress Centipede was one of the most powerful demon in that era(Although as Inuyasha has stated, she is still nothing to Daiyoukai). She defeated various other demon and obtained Shikon no Tama until she was slained by a group of Demon Slayer. It was remove by Sango's grandfather the day after she was killed but she was still able to regenerate thank to the jewel still near her. Both of them injured each other and the demon was forced to retreat. She later attempted to take the young Kaede as a hostage to ransom Shikon no Tama from Kikyō . Her plan was cut short when she was killed by Inuyasha for the first time. Kikyo, acknowledge that as long as Mistress Centipede body is near the jewel she will resurrect to no end. So she had her followers collect all remains of this fearsome demon and throw it down the Bone Eater Well, so that Shikon no Tama power will not be able to revive her again. The demon's remains would later was sent to the other world. In the present era she was able to resurrect herself and attempt to take the Shikon no Tama from Kagome's body. In her self defense, Kagome was able to blast away one of Mistress Centipede's arm which forced her to retreat into the time hole. She resurfaced later that night to take the jewel again and followed Kagome when she ran toward the tree of age which Inuyasha was sealed. The demoness attempt a second time to take the jewel but Kagome was again able to blast off the rest of her arms. Furiously, she bite Kagome and bind her along with Inuyasha with the trees while she swallowed the Shikon no Tama. With the jewel power, Mistress reattached her five arms and transform into much more formidable demon. Despite being powerup by the jewel she was easily defeated by Inuyasha. The Shikon no Tama inside her was removed and her body turn into bones. The bones were probably destroyed to prevent further resurrection. Mistress Centipede appeared in flashback twice during Inuyasha the Final Act in episode 16 and 18. Appearance First appearance of Mistress Centipede is a pale woman with long black hair with small pupils and eyebrows like japanese princesses. She has six arms and wore no kind of clothing to cover her breast. Her lower torso are of course centipede which mean she has at least one hundred feet. After using the Shikon no Tama her appearance changed slightly. Her "human" skin were shed, revealing purple-pink skin underneath which later turn grey. She no longer has any lip or eyebrows and also her eyes turn bright red, signified that while Shikon no Tama granted the holder numerous powers, it's also took away any humanoid appearance they may have. Her appearance is now very similar in term of design to Naraku after he used the Jewel. Also in manga Mistress Centipede has nipples opposed to the anime which she doesn't. Power & Abilities *'Tornado Twister' *'Agility' Despite her large size Mistress Centipede has rather good agility and was able to catch up with most other demons. *'Regeneration' As long as there is the Shikon no Tama nearby, Mistress Centipede cannot be truly killed. Note that if the body part is too far from each other, it won't as seen when one of the arm that is in the Bone Eater Well isn't reattached. *'Time Travel' Mistress Centipede is unique that like Inuyasha, she can travel between the fuedul era and the present. Trivia *Mistress Centipede could be based off Yukiki's demon form from Ranma 1/2, which was also made by Rumiko Takahashi. *The marking on Mistress Centipede head is similar to the marking on japanese princesses and alike, suggesting she is royalty or at least high ranked in Centipede Demon Tribe. *Her appearance is similar to the Kuchisake-onna's, as her mouth stretches from ear to ear. *In the English Dub, the size of her breasts seem to be edited down. *Mistress Centipede along with Akago are the only demon that didn't use the "exact" name in dub, in this case "Mukade Jourou". *Mistress Centipede is the only female demon in the series to be shown her breast completely in the anime without any censorship eg."Godiva Hair". *Mistress Centipede, along with Shibugarasu and Naraku are the only people who successfully used the complete Shikon no Tama. Also, she is the only female in the three. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Shikon Jewel Shard Users Category:Female Category:Yōkai Category:Undead